Spleen
by fjudy
Summary: McGee découvre un cadavre dans son appartement. N'ayant aucun alibi il devient le principal suspect. L'équipe va tout faire pour l'innocenter. Alors que les révélations s'enchainent, l'équipe est en danger.
1. Affliction

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Note :** Cela fait une éternité que je travaille sur cette fic, plus d'un an je dirais, c'est un enquête donc je voulais que tout se tienne. Je peux déjà vous annoncer qu'elle est terminée, en phase de correction.

**Remerciement :** Un grand merci à Misaya67, qui s'est gentiment proposée pour relire cette fic, elle a été ma première lectrice sur ce projet. Et s'est arraché les cheveux sur ma ponctuation. Rien que pour ça elle mérite une médaille.^^

Voici un premier chapitre assez court - je préfère prévenir - les autres seront un peu plus longs j'ai coupé pour donner 10 chapitres et un épilogue.

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Affliction

Washington s'éveillait doucement, les premières lueurs du soleil indiquaient qu'il était près de six heures. Un homme se tenait derrière une baie vitrée, il écoutait à travers la fenêtre fermée le réveil de la ville. Un camion poubelle, une voiture qui avait du mal à démarrer, des rideaux de fer qui s'ouvraient. Il regarda sa montre, il était le moment de partir, McGee se détourna du spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Il avait toujours était fasciné par le calme avant la tempête, quelque part un marin avait peut être été assassiné pendant les heures de tranquillité qu'offrait la nuit. Lentement il traversa l'appartement à pas feutrés une tasse fumante à la main et il pénétra silencieusement dans la chambre. Le plus délicatement possible il posa le mug sur la table de nuit et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Alors il prit un air attendri, il contempla le visage endormi, de ses doigts il caressa le front et se pencha pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

— Je m'en vais, j'ai fait du café.

— Tu pars déjà, lui répondit une voix engourdie par le sommeil.

— Je dois rentrer me changer.

— Reste.

Un bras enserra sa taille.

— Je ne peux pas aller travailler deux jours d'affilés dans la même tenue.

McGee se dégagea à regret et il déposa un baiser sur la joue encore chaude et molle de torpeur.

Tout en conduisant pour regagner son domicile, le jeune agent repensa à son aventure : depuis quelques mois ils se retrouvaient régulièrement. Au début Tim s'était demandé ce qu'il lui arrivait, il avait été surpris par la rapidité avec laquelle cette relation s'était imposée et à quel point elle le comblait. Au bout de trois semaines où il avait vécu une vraie remise en question, il avait finalement décidé de ne plus s'interroger et de vivre l'instant présent. Tout à ses réflexions, il n'avait pas vu le temps défiler tandis qu'il manœuvrait dans les rues pratiquement vides. Il se gara sur sa place de parking, alors qu'il fermait sa voiture, la sonnerie de son portable retentit. Un sourire s'afficha sur son visage lorsqu'il reconnut le nom sur l'écran. Il répondit tout en continuant sa marche jusqu'à son appartement :

— Je te manque déjà ? commença le jeune homme.

— …

— Dire que j'étais venu pour ça, je te le fais passer par mail dès que je serais chez moi.

— …

— Je n'étais pas le seul à avoir d'autres idées en tête, fit remarquer l'informaticien amusé, attends je cherche mes clés.

Tim plaça le combiné entre ses dents et fouilla les poches de son pardessus, trouva son trousseau et fit fonctionner la serrure. Il allaitreprendre sa conversation téléphonique lorsqu'il s'aperçut que deux jambes pendaient dans le vide juste devant lui. Son cellulaire tomba sur le sol. Épouvanté il leva les yeux vers le visage de la victime, la reconnut avec horreur. Instantanément il porta la main à sa bouche**. **Il dut attendre de reprendre ses esprits, puis il ramassa son portable, vérifia qu'il marchait encore. McGee informa la personne qui patientait à l'autre bout du fil que leur discussion reprenne.

— Préviens le NCIS, quémanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante puis il ajouta avec difficulté, ma sœur s'est pendue dans mon salon.

* * *

_Je vous retrouve la semaine prochaine avec la suite, en principe mardi._

_Au passage McGee est mon personnage préféré._


	2. Douleur

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas moi.

Betalecture Misaya67 qui en plus de traquer mes virgules, m'a montrer les faiblesses de mon histoire.

Note : Quel formidable accueil ! Je ne m'y atttendais pas du tout. Un grand merci pour tous vos commentaires, mises en alerte et en favoris. Cela me fait énormément plaisir et me met en même temps la pression, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir.

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Douleur

Tout portait à croire que la jeune Sarah McGee s'était suicidée. Son frère resta un moment devant elle à la contempler, les larmes coulant en flot continu sur ses joues. Il ne pouvait croire qu'elle ait fait cela. Elle ne présentait aucun signe de dépression, sa sœur était une battante la joie de vivre incarnée. Avec ses collègues il tirerait tout ça au clair, il trouverait le responsable. Car il en certain, elle ne s'était pas donnée volontairement la mort.

Gibbs fut le premier à pénétrer dans l'appartement, McGee avait laissé la porte entrouverte. La principale chose qu'il remarqua, ce fut la tenue de la jeune femme, elle avait gardé son manteau. Comme si elle était entrée et s'était pendue immédiatement, sans prendre la peine d'ôter ce lourd vêtement qui devait gêner ses gestes. Il chercha son agent du regard, il n'était pas dans le salon.

— McGee ? appela doucement l'ancien marine.

— Je suis dans la cuisine boss, répondit la voix cassée du jeune homme.

Ziva qui était entrée juste derrière lui se précipita vers lui. Son agent était assis à même le sol visiblement choqué. Jethro remarqua au gonflement de ses paupières qu'il avait certainement pleuré, et que leur arrivée l'avait forcé à essuyer ses larmes. Le voir ainsi émut le chef d'équipe. Il considérait ses collègues comme sa famille, lorsque l'un d'eux était touché il l'était également. Il savait que pour chaque membre il en était de même. Déjà Ziva s'était agenouillée devant lui et avait pris sa main dans un geste de réconfort. Gibbs se pencha pour poser la sienne sur son épaule. Tim leva la tête vers lui.

— Je n'ai pas encore prévenu mes parents, ma mère va être anéantie, murmura l'informaticien.

— Je m'en occupe, promit son patron, ça ira ?

Pour toute réponse McGee souleva les épaules, quoi dire ? Sa petite sœur était suspendue au bout d'une corde dans son salon. La douleur était insupportable et penser à la peine que ressentiraient ses parents, le rendait plus triste encore.

— Occupe-toi de lui, ordonna-t-il à Ziva.

Gibbs rejoignit Tony qui prenait les photos du corps de la jeune femme.

— Comment va-t-il ? S'inquiéta le photographe dès qu'il vit son patron revenir près de lui.

— A ton avis ?

L'agent DiNozzo ignora la remarque de son boss, il avait l'habitude de la sécheresse apparente de Gibbs, d'autant plus que ce n'était pas vraiment un bon jour. L'un d'entre eux était à terre et derrière ses apparences bourrues, il savait que leur chef se souciait de son plus jeune agent.

— Elle n'a pas laissé de lettre d'adieu, elle a dû monter sur cette chaise, il désigna l'objet en question, pour passer la corde à son cou, analysa l'Italien.

— Ce qui lui a vraisemblablement été fatal.

Tony se retourna au son de la voix du médecin légiste, qui arrivait accompagné par son assistant. Jimmy Palmer s'approcha du corps, observant la victime.

— A première vue elle est morte par pendaison, conclut le jeune médecin.

— Apprends-moi quelque chose que je ne sais pas, tonna Jethro.

— Ne fais pas attention, plaisanta Tony, il n'a pas bu son café ce matin.

Gibbs lança un regard meurtrier à l'agent DiNozzo, qui en profita pour s'éclipser au fond de la pièce. Éviter les tapes derrière la tête était devenu un de ses sports favoris.

— Tu peux me donner l'heure de la mort Ducky ? demanda le chef d'équipe.

— Je dirais qu'elle est décédée il y a à peine quelques heures, vraisemblablement dans la nuit. Je serai plus précis quand j'aurais pu faire un examen complet, expliqua le légiste, puis d'un ton soucieux il ajouta, comment va Timothy ?

— Ziva est avec lui, grogna Gibbs qui justement se dirigeait vers la cuisine.

ooOoo

Lorsque qu'elle se retrouva seule avec McGee, Ziva ne sut comment aborder le jeune homme. Elle lui avait bien pris la main en signe de réconfort, cependant elle ne savait que lui dire. Elle était tellement désolée pour lui. Totalement désemparée elle constata qu'elle savait parler aux familles des victimes, elle avait été formée pour cela. Cette fois c'était différent, c'était la sœur de son ami qui était froide dans la pièce à côté. Elle avait l'impression que les platitudes qu'elle servait d'habitude et qu'il connaissait par cœur, ne le réconforteraient pas. Bien sûr elle aurait pu le prendre dans ses bras mais ce n'était pas son genre. Parfois elle regrettait de n'être pas aussi expansive qu'Abby, si cette dernière avait été là, elle aurait déjà réussi à réconforter un tant soit peu l'informaticien. Elle avait toujours sa main dans la sienne lorsque Gibbs revint.

— Comment as-tu découvert le corps ? Commença son patron.

— Je rentrais chez moi ce matin, et quand j'ai ouvert la porte elle était…le jeune homme n'eut pas le courage de finir sa phrase.

— Tu sais si elle avait des soucis en ce moment ? continua l'enquêteur.

— Non, pas que je sache, répondit McGee

— Est ce qu'elle voyait quelqu'un ?

— Maman m'a dit qu'elle avait un petit ami.

— Elle ne t'avait pas annoncé elle-même qu'elle avait une aventure amoureuse ? s'étonna Gibbs

— Non, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis le jour de l'an chez mes parents.

Ducky les rejoignit dans la cuisine, il présenta ses condoléances à son jeune ami puis commença son exposé :

— Elle a des traces de coups sur les bras, c'est récent, je pense qu'elle a été brutalisée, exposa le médecin légiste.

— Tu as une idée de qui pourrait lui vouloir du mal ? demanda Ziva.

— Non, souffla Tim.

— Ducky dit qu'elle est morte dans la nuit, où étais tu ? questionna l'ancien marine.

— Je n'étais pas chez moi, déclara-t-il simplement.

— Où et avec qui ? insista son patron.

— Gibbs tu ne croies quand même pas, intervint Ziva

— C'est la procédure tu le sais aussi bien que moi ! Tonna Gibbs qui continuait malgré tout d'interroger McGee du regard.

— J'étais chez une amie, lâcha finalement l'informaticien.

— Son nom ! le son de sa voix était impératif.

— Je ne peux pas...

— Si tu ne me dis pas où et avec qui, sans lettre de suicide, avec des marques de lutte sur son corps, je vais devoir enquêter sur toi.

McGee sembla hésiter un instant.

— Elle est mariée.

— Tu refuses de répondre ? S'enquit son patron.

— Oui, souffla McGee en le regardant dans les yeux.

— Bravo tu viens de faire de toi le principal suspect ! cette fois le ton ne tolérait aucune réplique.

— Boss c'est impossible ! protesta Tony qui apparaissait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Aucun d'entre eux ne disait mot, observant Gibbs et son plus jeune agent se regarder en silence.

— Docteur Mallard, le corps est prêt, informa Jimmy depuis le salon.

Le légiste signifia à son assistant qu'il le rejoignait.

Cet intermède permit à l'auteur de se libérer de l'interrogatoire silencieux que lui faisait subir son supérieur. Il se précipita vers le brancard.

— Attendez !

Il s'approcha de sa sœur, ouvrit le sac, son visage avait l'air si paisible maintenant. Il ferma les yeux pour tenter de chasser les images de ce matin, puis il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur son front. Il referma la fermeture éclair.

— Toutes mes condoléances, présenta platement Palmer avant d'emporter le corps.

La peine ainsi que la douleur qu'il ressentait à cet instant même pouvaient se lire sur le visage de McGee, une main réconfortante serra son épaule. Ce geste, lui apporta une légère consolation, il la saisit sans se retourner.

* * *

A la semaine prochaine, mercredi normalement.


	3. Chagrin

_Merci encore pour votre soutien.^^_

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Chagrin

McGee avait l'impression de vivre un cauchemar. Sur le trajet qui l'amenait au NCIS, assis à l'arrière de la voiture de Tony, il observait la ville défiler devant ses yeux. Cette cité il la connaissait si bien, néanmoins il avait le sentiment que c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait. Les événements récents l'avaient définitivement rendu différent. Le décès de sa petite sœur lui pesait tant sur le cœur, il essuya quelques larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Gibbs avait dû appeler ses parents maintenant, il n'osait imaginer leurs visages lorsqu'ils avaient appris la tragédie. Il ressentait une légère honte de ne pas être près d'eux, ni d'avoir eu le courage de leur annoncer le suicide présumé de Sarah. Cependant il se reprit, avant tout il devait découvrir ce qu'il était réellement arrivé à la jeune femme. Il pourrait leur rendre visite dans la journée, éventuellement… si on le lui permettait. Il constituait le principal suspect dans cette affaire, Gibbs le lui avait clairement fais comprendre. Il refusait de fournir son alibi et la victime avait été retrouvée dans son appartement. L'équipe allait devoir faire vite pour résoudre cette affaire, avant que la police s'aperçoive qu'elle relevait de sa juridiction et réclame l'enquête. Les policiers, eux, auraient tôt fait de classer l'enquête. Tim sentit un léger poids sur son genou qui le sortit de sa rêverie.

— Tim nous sommes arrivés.

Ziva avait prononcé gentiment son prénom, elle ne l'appelait jamais ainsi d'habitude. Cette familiarité le désarçonnait et ce qu'il pouvait détester la façon triste dont elle le regardait.

Comme un automate il suivit ses coéquipiers dans l'ascenseur. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent à nouveau, il entendit la voix d'Abby qui demandait s'il était là.

Il n'eut pas le temps de sortir de la cabine que déjà deux bras amicaux lui serraient le cou et qu'une couette brune lui chatouillait les narines. Il ferma les yeux et respira le parfum de son amie, que c'était bon de sentir ce corps chaud contre le sien.

— Je suis désolée Tim, si tu savais combien je suis triste pour toi, je sais à quel point tu aimais ta sœur. Si tu as besoin de quoi que soit n'hésite pas, le réconforta-t-elle.

— Merci Abs, murmura le jeune homme dans son cou.

Après s'être séparé à regret de son amie qui devait déjà repartir pour son labo, McGee s'approcha de son bureau.

— Tu ne fais pas l'enquête avec nous, lui signifia son boss.

— C'est ma sœur Gibbs, protesta McGee.

— Justement et elle a été retrouvée par toi dans ton propre appartement. Et dois-je te rappeler que tu n'as aucun alibi, précisa son patron.

— Et je suis le principal suspect, je sais, reconnut Tim.

ooOoo

Malgré ses protestations, McGee avait été consigné dans la salle de réunion, il n'avait pas le droit de se rendre à son bureau, ni de rendre visite à Ducky et Abby. Le temps lui paraissait incroyablement long sans son téléphone et son ordinateur. Gibbs lui avait donné tout de même l'autorisation de passer un coup de fil à sa mère depuis l'unique poste de la pièce. Son patron lui fit assez confiance pour le laisser seul. Il lui en avait fallu du courage avant de composer le numéro de la maison où il avait grandi. Ses parents avaient été prévenus du drame par Gibbs. Il s'attendait à ce que le téléphone résonne dans le vide mais sa mère lui donna tort en décrochant à la première sonnerie.

— Maman, c'est moi, commença-t-il.

— Timmy mon chéri.

Sa voix était si triste. Il l'entendait qui sanglotait au bout du fil. Il réalisa qu'il ne l'avait vue pleurer avant, elle était si forte. Même lorsque sa grand-mère maternelle était décédée, sa mère n'avait pas versé une seule larme devant lui, ou Sarah. Il dut prendre une grande inspiration avant de continuer :

— Comment tu vas ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

— Mal, chevrota-t-elle, elle est au NCIS ?

— Oui, put-il articuler.

— Ton patron m'a dit qu'il allait enquêter, vous allez trouver qui a fait ça, supplia sa mère.

— Maman nous ne sommes pas sûrs qu'elle ait été assassinée…

— Elle ne s'est pas suicidée, je le sais, une mère sait ces choses là, geignit-elle.

Ducky ouvrit bruyamment la porte portant tout un attirail.

— Maman je te rappellerai plus tard, j'ai du travail, je t'embrasse.

— Moi aussi mon chéri, puis elle ajouta d'un ton plus sûr, je sais que tu vas découvrir ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé, j'ai confiance en toi, ton père et moi nous comptons sur toi.

— Je te le promets maman, jura l'informaticien avant de couper la conversation.

Malgré la présence du médecin McGee se prit le visage dans les mains, il plissa les yeux pour éviter de recommencer à pleurer. Cette courte conversation avec sa mère avait été éprouvante. Il ne pouvait pas supporter de savoir sa mère ainsi, elle s'accrochait à lui comme une bouée de sauvetage. Il ne lui restait que lui. McGee se sentait investi d'une mission qu'il n'était pas autorisé à mener et cela le rendait encore plus malheureux qu'il n'était déjà. En ce moment il aurait dû prendre sa mère dans ses bras comme tout bon fils qui se respecte. Au lieu de cela il était là parce qu'il ne voulait qu'une seule chose : que celui qui avait poussé sa sœur à commettre cet acte soit puni. Il n'aurait pas de repos tant qu'il ne serait pas assuré que ce meurtrier serait hors d'état de nuire.

— Je dois te faire une prise de sang, s'excusa Ducky.

Le jeune homme le regarda, avec un air de reproche.

— C'est la procédure Timothy, tu le sais.

— Je sais Ducky, mais depuis ce matin j'ai l'impression de nager en plein cauchemar, expliqua-t-il en relevant la manche de sa chemise blanche.

Le légiste s'approcha de lui et posa son matériel sur la table. Il commença par lui placer le garrot, puis à chercher sa veine.

— Je n'ai pas l'habitude de piquer les vivants, en principe mes patients sont déjà morts lorsque je leur prélève un peu de sang.

La plaisanterie ne réussit pas à faire sourire le jeune homme, son absence de réponse ne découragea pourtant pas le médecin qui continua ses commentaires.

— La dernière fois que j'ai fais cela, c'était il y a une dizaine d'années.

McGee réagit à cette dernière révélation, il observa son bras avec appréhension. Il détestait ce genre d'examens en temps normal. Mais la dernière infirmière qui lui avait fait une prise de sang faisait cela tous les jours, cette fois il allait être piqué par un légiste qui n'avait pas éperonné un vivant depuis plus de dix ans ! Comment pouvait-il savoir s'il lui faisait mal ou non, ses patients n'avaient pas pour habitude de se plaindre ! Même s'il savait que le médecin entretenait une relation particulière avec eux : il leur parlait durant les autopsies. Il se surprit à se demander ce que Ducky pourrait bien raconter à sa sœur. Peut être qu'il lui parlerait de lui, de ses débuts au NCIS. Tout à ses réflexions, il ne s'aperçut que son ami avait continué son monologue, il lui racontait la première fois qu'il avait fait une prise de sang. L'ironie du sort voulait que les patients de Ducky n'écoutent pas ses monologues, même les vivants. À l'approche de l'aiguille, il détourna les yeux vers la fenêtre, il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de voir cet instrument s'enfoncer dans son bras.

— J'ai fini, l'informa le légiste.

— Déjà ? s'étonna McGee, mais je n'ai rien senti.

— Tu n'as pas écouté un traitre mot de ce que j'ai dit ? lui reprocha le médecin.

Le jeune homme fut décontenancé par cette question, il ne sut que répondre, il bégaya de plates excuses.

Ducky repartit, McGee trouvait de nouveau le temps long, il n'avait pas pour habitude de se retrouver oisif, l'ennui le gagna rapidement.

* * *

_Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine._


	4. Cafard

_Bonjour me voici avec le nouveau chapitre, je sais que je suis en retard et je vous prie de m'excuser mais je n'avais encore eu le temps de le relire correctement. On entre un peu plus dans le vif du sujet avec celui-ci j'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_Beta : Misaya67 (merci, merci, merci^^)_

_Disclaimer : les persos ne sont toujours pas à moi._

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Cafard

Alors qu'il jouait avec un crayon, Gibbs et DiNozzo entrèrent dans la salle de réunion. Tony un air de circonstance sur le visage, déposa un café devant lui. McGee le remercia d'un mince sourire.

Son patron s'assit en face de lui, l'Italien à sa droite. Il avait conscience que Gibbs ne le pensait pas une seconde coupable, mais il savait aussi que s'il ne lui donnait pas les éléments pour le désinculper. Il ne pourrait pas grand chose pour lui.

— Est-ce que tu as eu tes parents ? commença son boss.

— Oui, répondit tristement McGee en baissant la tête.

Il n'avait pas envie de raconter son coup de fil qui avait été éprouvant. Entendre sa mère pleurer au téléphone avait été un moment particulièrement difficile.

— Parle-moi de tes relations avec ta sœur, émit Gibbs.

— Nous sommes plutôt proches, moins ces dernières années, cependant nous nous envoyons des mails et nous téléphonons régulièrement.

— Quand l'as-tu vu la dernière fois ?

C'était encore Gibbs qui posait la question. Visiblement il serait son seul interlocuteur, Tony lui se tenait en retrait et n'osait le regarder…

— C'était il y a un mois environ, pour le nouvel an, chez mes parents, dit McGee.

— De quoi avez-vous parlé ? demanda Gibbs.

— De nos vies, de nos aventures, du travail.

— Tu lui as parlé de ton aventure avec une femme mariée ? s'étonna Gibbs.

— Pas dans ces termes. Je ai lui juste confié que je voyais quelqu'un, elle a voulu me tirer les vers du nez, je n'en ai pas dit plus, éluda le jeune auteur.

— J'ai du mal à t'imaginer dans une aventure extra-conjugale, pas toi DiNozzo ?

A son nom Tony, sursauta

— Pourquoi pas boss ? contra l'Italien.

— La tromperie n'est pas ton genre, tu me caches quelque chose, et je veux découvrir ce que c'est, indiqua le plus vieux des trois.

McGee regarda ses mains.

— Je ne vous cache rien boss, promit Tim.

Un bruit sourd fit sursauter les agents McGee et DiNozzo, Gibbs avait frappé la table du plat de la main.

— Sans alibi valable je ne pourrai pas grand-chose pour toi, tu restes ici jusqu'à nouvel ordre ! intima Jethro.

Puis leur patron pointa son doigt vers Tony.

— Et toi essaye de le faire parler !

Gibbs les laissa seuls, claquant la porte derrière lui.

— Il faut dire la vérité le bleu, formula Tony.

— C'est impossible, tu le sais, souligna Tim.

— Tu pourrais dire, que nous avons bu un verre de trop et que tu es resté dormir chez moi, persévéra l'Italien.

— Gibbs n'est pas idiot, j'ai déjà dit que j'étais avec une femme mariée, il va t'accuser de mentir toi aussi, en plus Ducky m'a fait une prise de sang tout à l'heure, Abby remarquera forcément que mon taux d'alcoolémie était parfaitement inexistant, se défendit le plus jeune.

Lorsque Tony rejoignit Ziva et Gibbs quelques minutes plus tard, il leur annonça qu'il n'avait rien pu obtenir de leur coéquipier.

L'équipe amputée de son informaticien fit le bilan dans l'open space. Ils passèrent en revue les photos et les éléments qu'ils connaissaient déjà. Gibbs envoya les deux agents fouiller la chambre de Sarah chez ses parents, afin d'en connaitre un peu plus sur elle.

ooOoo

Tony conduisait, il avait refusé de laisser les clés à Ziva. L'Italien était plutôt nerveux à l'idée de rencontrer des parents de McGee, et cela se ressentait dans sa façon de conduire. Il se gara dans l'allée. La maison était coquette c'était donc ici l'endroit où le bleu avait grandi, il s'imaginait le petit Timothy faisant du vélo sur la pelouse. Il eu un pincement au cœur en pensant à Sarah qui avait dû partager ses jeux. Madame McGee les attendaient sous le porche. Malgré le chagrin qui marquait ses traits, elle les accueillit gentiment.

— Vous devez être Ziva et Tony, Timmy parle si souvent de vous.

Ziva et Tony lui présentèrent leurs condoléances. Tony trouvait qu'elle ressemblait tant à McGee, elle avait les yeux de la même teinte que son collègue, et une aura de bonté se dégageait de sa personne. Elle leur demanda d'excuser son mari qui s'était cloitré dans sa chambre et refusait d'en sortir.

— Nous ne serons pas longs, nous voulons juste récupérer quelques affaires, éclaircit doucement Ziva.

Leur hôtesse les guida jusqu'à la chambre de sa défunte fille. Sur le chemin elle leur expliqua que Sarah vivait encore chez eux, depuis qu'elle était sortie de l'université. Elle n'avait pas trouvé d'emploi ce qui n'était guère étonnant vu la conjoncture actuelle. Elle laissa ensuite les deux agents seuls dans la chambre. Tony sortit son appareil photo et commença à prendre des clichés de la pièce. Ziva contrôlait les papiers qui étaient abandonnés sur le bureau de la jeune femme, n'y trouvant rien d'intéressant elle alluma l'ordinateur. Cependant elle fut très vite arrêtée dans son élan par les protections que la sœur de McGee avait érigées.

— Nous allons devoir apporter cet engin à Abby, elle se débrouillera bien mieux que moi, conclut-elle après avoir essayé plusieurs techniques pour tenter d'obtenir le mot de passe.

La jeune femme continua à faire le tour de la chambre.

— J'ai pas l'impression que nous allons trouver beaucoup d'indice ici, affirma Tony qui consultait à présent l'appareil photo de la jeune femme.

— Attends j'ai une idée… s'interrompit Ziva glissant une main sous le matelas.

Elle dégagea le journal intime de Sarah qu'elle feuilleta rapidement.

— Cela fait un moment qu'elle n'a pas écrit, constata-t-elle, depuis ses 17 ans il semblerait, nous devrions le donner à Ducky pour déterminer si elle avait des tendances suicidaires, décida la jeune femme.

— Nous pourrions aussi apprendre des anecdotes croustillantes sur le bleu, insinua Tony en tendant la main.

Ziva éloigna rapidement le carnet.

— Ne touche pas ce truc Tony. Ce qu'il y a écrit à l'intérieur ne te regarde pas, admonesta-t-elle.

— Mais toi oui, remarqua DiNozzo tandis qu'elle continuait de feuilleter.

— Je ne m'en servirai pas contre McGee, moi ! s'exclama Ziva accusatrice.

— Moi non plus, se défendit-il.

— Bien sûr Tony, ironisa la jeune femme.

ooOoo

Ducky referma le carnet, si ce qu'il avait cru comprendre à travers les émois de la jeune Sarah McGee s'avérait… Il rejeta un œil sur les pages noircies de l'écriture ronde. Oui il n'avait pratiquement aucun doute. Cette jeune femme avait eu un problème à l'adolescence qui, s'il ne s'était pas résolu de lui-même, avait très bien la conduire au suicide. Il espérait de tout cœur se tromper, seulement il y avait trop de coïncidences. Même les codes qu'elle avait utilisés ne parvenaient pas à l'éloigner de sa conclusion. Il appela son assistant pour qu'il prévienne Gibbs, il devait lui faire part de ses conclusions.

ooOoo

Lorsque Gibbs était descendu en salle d'autopsie, il avait deviné au visage de son vieil ami qu'il n'avait rien de bon à lui annoncer. Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs commencé par tourner autour du pot en se lançant dans un de ses longs monologues. Agacé il lui avait finalement ordonné d'en venir aux faits. Le médecin lui avait alors donné les résultats de son analyse : l'adolescente avait nourri une obsession pour un garçon dont le surnom était Rob, elle avait écrit des pages et des pages sur lui, racontant leur discussions, décortiquant le moindre de ses gestes.

— Ce qui n'est guère étonnant pour une jeune fille de cet âge, expliqua le médecin, cependant j'ai l'impression que ce garçon ne s'éloignait pas souvent il est toujours là durant les cours, mais aussi le soir et durant les vacances.

— Comme s'ils vivaient sous le même toit, risqua Gibbs

— J'ai bien peur que oui, admit Ducky refusant de prononcer le mot inceste.

Gibbs avait sentit une sorte de frisson parcourir son échine, le même que lorsqu'il découvrait un détail sordide sur un suspect. Mais cette fois cela le toucha beaucoup plus. McGee était un jeune homme attachant, un ami, presque un fils.

Il avait ensuite demandé à Ducky si d'une manière ou d'une autre cette relation s'était concrétisée. Ce dernier lui avait assuré qu'à son grand soulagement non, il doutait même que leur jeune ami ait un jour suspecté quoi que ce soit. Cependant il ne pouvait pas en être certain, il ajouta que ces écrits retraçaient seulement l'adolescence de la victime et non sa vie de jeune adulte.

Il précisa qu'il attendait les résultats des analyses, et que pour l'instant il penchait plutôt pour un suicide.

* * *

_Allez je vous dis à la semaine prochaine. Avec un passage riche en tension, je ne vous en dis pas plus._


	5. Dépression

Je suis vraiment confuse, j'ai vraiment tardé à poster la suite. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop, pour me faire pardonner je promets la suite pour ce weekend.

Beta : toujours misaya67 (merci^^)

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Dépression

Gibbs revint de chez Ducky l'air taciturne.

— Tony ! aboya-t-il, téléphone à la mère de McGee et demande lui qui est Rob, puis il se tourna vers Ziva, va voir si Abby a trouvé quelque chose sur l'ordinateur, ordonna-t-il.

Les deux agents s'exécutèrent rapidement, à peine un moment plus tard, Tony raccrocha le téléphone.

— Elle dit que c'est ainsi que Sarah surnommait McGee quand ils étaient enfants, révéla Tony à son patron.

Le regard de l'agent Gibbs en cet instant ne présagea rien de bon à son subordonné, ce qui lui fut confirmé lorsqu'il lui demanda de conduire McGee en salle d'interrogatoire.

Gibbs se prit la tête entre les mains. Bon sang dans quoi McGee s'était fourré, s'il était innocent – ce dont il ne doutait pas - il ne sortirait pas indemne de cette histoire.

ooOoo

Abby n'eut aucun mal à rentrer dans l'ordinateur de Sarah, elle utilisait les mêmes barrières que son frère. Elle ne trouva d'abords que des cours, au milieu de lettres de motivation et du CV de la jeune femme. Ne trouvant rien de vraiment bien intéressant, elle se décida à ouvrir les photos. Une série attira tout particulièrement son attention, protégée par un mot de passe. La jeune femme sut qu'elle tenait là une piste. Elle réprima un juron lorsqu'elle eut enfin réussi à craquer la machine, et que les photos s'affichèrent une à une sur son écran. Elle ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux, était-il possible qu'elle ait été aussi aveugle ? Qu'elle n'ait rien deviné ? Il vivait une histoire sérieuse, si elle en croyait les photos de Sarah. Pourtant en y réfléchissant, elle avait remarqué un léger changement chez Tim, elle le voyait beaucoup moins souvent. Elle avait soupçonné son ami d'avoir une aventure. Elle l'avait d'ailleurs interrogé dans ce sens mais il était resté dans le vague, ce qui ne lui était jamais arrivé auparavant. Habituellement il s'empressait de faire savoir qu'il voyait une fille, mais là elle comprenait pourquoi il s'était tu.

— Mais c'est McGee sur cette photo ! s'exclama une voix féminine derrière elle.

La jeune femme s'empressa de fermer le dossier, mettre l'intégralité du NCIS au courant n'était pas nécessairement une bonne idée.

— Ziva !

Abby se retourna avec le visage d'une petite fille prise en faute, elle reprit rapidement contenance.

— Ne me dis rien Gibbs t'envoie, il a deviné que j'avais découvert quelque chose.

Elle continua sur sa lancée sans laisser le temps à l'Israélienne de placer un mot.

— J'ai toutes les raisons de croire que la sœur de McGee le suivait.

C'est à ce moment là que le téléphone de Ziva sonna.

— Tony, tu ne devineras jamais…

Le visage de Ziva se ferma.

— J'arrive, débita-t-elle avant de couper son téléphone.

Elle se précipita vers la porte.

— Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe ! la supplia Abby sur un ton d'urgence.

— Gibbs a fait amener McGee en salle d'interrogatoire, révéla l'Israélienne.

ooOoo

Derrière la glace sans tain Tony observait McGee et Gibbs se faisant face. Jamais il n'aurait pensé voir le bleu dans cette situation. Au sein de l'équipe c'était le gentil flic, celui vers qui ils se tournaient pour amadouer les suspects pendant les interrogatoires. Aujourd'hui, Ziva tentait de l'apprivoiser. Cela ne servirait à rien, il connaissait toutes les ficelles. Rien ne pourrait le déstabiliser. Du moins c'était ce que Tony croyait jusqu'à ce que Gibbs commence à poser des questions sur l'adolescence de McGee et sa relation avec sa sœur à cette époque. Ziva, debout derrière Gibbs ne bougeait pas d'un poil. Elle qui d'habitude posait d'avantage de questions ne semblait pas deviner ou leur patron voulait en venir. Puis la question fatidique tomba de la bouche de leur patron.

— Est ce tu as déjà embrassé ta sœur ?

Ziva se retourna vers Tony, un air alarmé sur le visage. Elle ne pouvait le voir mais il pouvait voir dans son reflet qu'il avait à peu de choses près la même expression qu'elle.

— Pardon ? questionna l'informaticien.

— Tu as très bien compris ma question McGee, est ce que tu as déjà embrassé ta sœur ?

— Bien sûr que je l'ai fait.

— Non, je ne te demande pas si tu l'as fait comme un frère pourrait le faire, mais comme un amant.

McGee semblait manquer de voix, il regardait Gibbs et ne bougeait pas d'un pouce.

— Alors ? s'impatienta leur boss.

— Qu'est ce que tu crois Gibbs ?

— C'est qui Rob?

— C'est comme cela que ma sœur m'appelait quand j'étais plus jeune.

Le plus vieux sortit alors un carnet de la poche intérieure de sa veste et le jeta sur la table.

— Tu le reconnais ?

— Non.

— C'est le journal de ta sœur, lis le. Je trouve particulièrement intéressant les passages où elle parle de Rob.

Tony vit son coéquipier ouvrir le petit cahier et commencer sa lecture puis pâlir, ce qu'il y découvrait ne semblait pas lui faire plaisir.

C'est ce moment que choisi Ducky pour le rejoindre dans l'arrière pièce.

— Comment ça se passe ? demanda le médecin.

— Pas si mal que ça, compte tenu des circonstances, répondit vaguement Tony qui continuait d'être absorbé par la scène qui se déroulait devant lui.

Ziva avait commencé à faire les cents pas dans la salle d'interrogatoire, et malgré les regards furibonds que lui lançait Gibbs, elle n'avait visiblement pas l'intention d'arrêter sa course.

— Je suis venu porter les résultats de l'autopsie, annonça Ducky.

Le Britannique tendit un dossier à l'Italien. En le feuilletant ce dernier appris ce dont il se doutait déjà. Sarah avait subit une compression des artères carotides entraînant fatalement un déficit de l'apport sanguin au cerveau, ce qui s'était rapidement traduit par une perte de connaissance jusqu'à l'arrêt cardiaque. Autrement dit la pendaison était bien la cause du décès. Cependant Sarah avait un taux élevé de drogues dans le sang, et ses bras étaient marqués par des hématomes. Vu leur importance elle avait été violentée, certainement peu avant sa mort. De plus Ducky ajoutait dans son rapport qu'il était peu probable, vu les stupéfiants qu'elle avait ingérés, qu'elle ait pu grimper sur le tabouret et se passer la corde au cou seule. Elle devait donc avoir un complice, qui par extension devenait son assassin. Il allait faire un commentaire mais la voix de son coéquipier de l'autre côté de la glace l'interrompit dans son élan.

— Ce n'est pas l'écriture de Sarah ! C'est impossible ! Je ne reconnais pas ma sœur ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe mais une chose est certaine : on tente de me piéger ! cria McGee en repoussant le cahier.

— Ou bien c'est à l'équipe que l'on s'attaque, répliqua Gibbs.


	6. Tristesse

_Chose promise, chose due. Je vous poste le prochain chapitre de Spleen. Parce que mes lecteurs, vous êtes les plus adorables et que vous me l'avez demandé si gentiment. Oui je ne résiste pas à des yeux de chat botté et je ne suis pas si sadique._

_Beta : Misaya67, je vous conseille ses fics d'ailleurs._

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Tristesse

Si McGee fut finalement autorisé à participer aux recherches, il était cependant consigné à son bureau. Il aurait aimé être plus actif, mais Ziva lui avait fait remarquer qu'il aidait autant d'ici que sur le terrain. Il avait pu entrer dans les comptes bancaires de sa sœur, cela lui avait donné un gout de bile dans la bouche. Il savait faire tous ces petits tours de passe-passe. Il aurait pu les consulter un millier de fois auparavant, il pouvait d'ailleurs vérifier combien Tony avait sur son compte en ce moment même. Cependant il avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à ne pas pénétrer dans la vie privé de ceux qu'il connaissait. Une sorte respect en somme. Il avait été atterré par ce qu'il y avait trouvé : Sarah était criblée de dettes. Elle ne lui avait jamais parlé de ses problèmes d'argent, pas plus qu'à ses parents à qui il avait téléphoné pour savoir s'ils étaient au courant de ses problèmes financiers. Il en était désolé, ils auraient pu l'aider, et peut être éviter le pire. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ne s'était pas confiée aux personnes qui tenaient le plus à elle : sa famille.

En revenant du laboratoire d'Abby, Gibbs avait le visage tiré. Il avait conseillé à son plus jeune agent d'arrêter de culpabiliser, elle avait sûrement eu de bonnes raisons de ne pas lui demander d'éponger ses dettes.

Tony avait été envoyé interroger les voisins de son coéquipier, la plupart n'avait rien vu. Mais la vieille dame du premier - qui passait vraisemblablement ses journées à observer les allées et venues de l'immeuble - avait remarqué une jeune femme rousse qui se garait presque tous les jours de l'autre côté de la rue : elle restait sur place une heure ou deux. L'agent avait demandé une description plus précise à la voisine. Si ce n'était pas Sarah qui surveillait l'immeuble, cette mystérieuse jeune femme lui ressemblait fortement. En sortant de chez elle il était allé voir où se garait la voiture de la mystérieuse jeune femme. Il marcha de long en large sur le trottoir, le fixant comme s'il allait lui révéler une information importante. Il remarqua qu'il y avait une poubelle non loin de là. Oubliant son costume hors de prix et son écœurement dû à l'odeur pestilentielle qui s'en dégageait lorsqu'il ouvrit le couvercle, il enfila un gant et fouilla le tas d'ordures. Un sac assez petit et contenant visiblement un objet fluide et léger attira son attention. Tony l'ouvrit et découvrit des cheveux, semblables à ceux de la sœur de McGee. Il emporta le tout pour le donner à analyser.

ooOoo

Suite aux révélations de Tim, Abby avait eu pour charge d'analyser l'écriture de Sarah et de la comparer à celle du carnet. Dans les cartons que lui avaient ramenés Tony et Ziva, elle avait trouvé plusieurs échantillons de papiers et d'encre. En bonne enquêtrice elle avait étudié le carnet. Sa découverte l'avait plus que satisfaite, pourtant au départ elle avait piétiné. Le cahier ne donnait aucune piste il avait été fabriqué durant les années quatre-vingt-dix, comme l'attestait son catalogue, et l'analyse du grain du papier donnait les mêmes résultats, même l'encre n'avait rien donnée. Elle allait appeler Gibbs quand il pénétra dans son labo avec un Caf Pow. Elle lui fit part de ses découvertes décourageantes. L'écriture semblait la même, cependant la façon de former les lettres de Sarah avait pu changer durant toutes ces années. Ils n'avaient rien pour faire innocenter McGee. Cela en devenait exaspérant ! Découragée elle jeta un œil à son ordinateur et à la base de l'AFIS. À part les empreintes de l'équipe et de la famille de McGee, aucune donnée suspecte ne transparaissait. Abby enrageait en maudissant cette maudite machine. En voyant le sourire qu'affichait Tony quand il débarqua avec un sac malodorant, la laborantine devina immédiatement qu'il détenait un élément important. Il ouvrit le plastique et elle y découvrit une perruque rousse.

— J'ai des raisons de croire qu'une femme, qui voulait que nous la confondions avec Sarah, faisait le pied de grue devant chez le bleu, affirma-t-il avec un sourire satisfait.

— Formidable ! s'exclama Abby, je lance les recherches et d'ici minuit, nous saurons qui est le fabriquant de cette perruque de mauvaise qualité.

Elle revêtit une paire de gants et saisit le scalp à deux doigts.

ooOoo

En début de soirée Gibbs et Ziva se rendirent aux abords de la ville pour rencontrer Scott le petit ami de Sarah. Comme Gibbs l'avait demandé, il n'avait pas été prévenu du décès de sa compagne. Lorsqu'ils sonnèrent à la porte du jeune homme, il vint leur ouvrir un air endormi sur le visage. Ils lui présentèrent leurs plaques en l'informant qu'ils venaient pour discuter de Sarah. De plus en plus étonné il les laissa entrer dans son studio. L'endroit était petit et aurait eu besoin de bon coup de balai, cependant Ziva pu assez vite conclure que leur hôte faisait de la photo. En effet du matériel trainait un peu partout dans la pièce. Elle pu détailler une sacoche dont dégueulaient, objectifs, flash et batteries. Dans un coin au sol reposait un trépied plié, un appareil certainement hors de prix était posé sur la table près d'une tasse à café à moitié vide.

Scott les regardait faire le tour de son minuscule appartement, sans un mot. Il avait poussé les journaux sur le canapé et s'était assis, attendant manifestement qu'ils lui posent la première question. Enfin Ziva commença :

— Vous aimez la photo visiblement ? entama-t-elle.

— C'est mon métier, leur apprit-il.

— Vous connaissez Sarah depuis longtemps ? continua Gibbs.

— Quelques mois. Nous nous sommes rencontré dans un pub.

Ziva sortit un appareil photo de son manteau.

— Il est à vous ? questionna le jeune femme.

Il examina longuement l'objet.

— Il ressemble à celui que j'ai prêté à Sarah il y a trois mois et comme elle tardait à me le rendre je lui en ai finalement fait cadeau.

— Vous vous droguez ? interrogea Jethro.

— Non ! le ton du jeune homme était offensé.

— Sarah se drogue, l'informa Ziva.

— Impossible elle ne toucherait pas à cette merde, contesta-t-il.

— Pourtant nous savons de source sûre qu'elle s'est droguée, insista l'Israélienne.

— …

Le jeune ne répondit pas, il savait visiblement qu'elle prenait des substances illicites. Il trouva un moyen de contourner la question.

— Vous allez me dire ce qu'il se passe à la fin ! finit par s'énerver Scott.

— Votre petite amie à été retrouvée morte ce matin, révéla Gibbs.

— Quoi ? sa voix s'était cassée.

Puis il reprit plus calme tandis que des larmes commençaient à affluer de ses paupières.

— Comment est-elle morte ? se renseigna-t-il.

— Elle s'est pendue, l'informa Ziva.

— Mais pourquoi ? Sarah, était la joie de vivre… puis il s'arrêta.

— Vous alliez dire autre chose… l'encouragea Gibbs.

— Elle avait une nouvelle amie qu'elle voyait beaucoup, c'est depuis qu'elle l'a rencontrée qu'elle a commencé à s'intéresser à la photographie, dévoila Scott.

— Vous la connaissez ? s'empressa de demander Ziva.

— Je l'ai vue qu'une ou deux fois en coup de vent chez Sarah, j'arrivais et elle partait comme si elle m'évitait.

— Vous pourriez la décrire ? demanda la jeune femme.

— Oui, elle est grande à peu près comme vous, il désigna Ziva, blonde, les yeux bleus, assez jolie.

— Son nom, exigea Gibbs.

— Laura. Je ne connais pas son nom de famille c'était une voisine de ses parents, je n'en sais pas plus. Quant à la drogue, je m'en doutais, mais je ne l'ai jamais confrontée sur ce sujet. J'avais trop peur de la perdre, tenta d'expliquer le petit ami de Sarah.

— Vous auriez dû, lui reprocha Gibbs, ça aurait pu la sauver.

Le jeune avait l'air retourné, il venait de s'asseoir, le visage blanc, c'est ce moment que choisirent les agents pour prendre congés. Dans les escaliers Ziva questionna Gibbs.

— Tu penses que c'est lui ?

— Je ne sais pas mais je n'exclue aucune possibilité, il marqua un silence puis ajouta, allons voir ce qu'a trouvé Abby avec la perruque, le temps nous est compté. Fornel ne va pas tarder à avoir vent de l'affaire.

Un instant à peine plus tard, Scott leur courait après il les rattrapa dans l'entrée.

— Je me suis souvenu que j'avais pris un cliché d'elle de ma fenêtre un jour où elle avait déposé Sarah.

* * *

_On va jouer à un petit jeu, dans le prochain chapitre je révèle qui est la personne avec qui McGee entretient une relation. Le but du jeu donc et de me donner l'identité de cette personne. Vous avez droit à **une seule** réponse. Si vous m'en donnez plusieurs, je prendrais seulement la première. Mais ceux qui auront trouvé auront le début du prochain chapitre par MP. Pour les lecteurs qui n'ont pas de compte sur le site vous pouvez tenter le coup en vous procurant mon adresse mail sur mon profil en cliquant sur email._


	7. Peine

_Voilà le tout nouveau chapitre qui révèle comme je l'ai dit qui est la personne avec McGee entretient une relation. Merci à tous ceux et celles qui ont participé à mon petit jeu. Et bravo à ceux et celles qui ont trouvé._

_Beta : Misaya67 merci^^_

* * *

Il leur tendit le cliché, il était essoufflé par sa course.

— Vous prenez souvent des photos des jeunes femmes à leur insu ? le ton de Ziva était inquisiteur.

— C'était Sarah que j'essayais d'avoir mais elle apparait dans un coin, exposa-t-il.

Gibbs et Ziva examinèrent la jeune femme blonde sur la photo et échangèrent un regard désolé. Ils avaient découvert le coupable, ils en étaient certains désormais. Et le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'ils le connaissaient plutôt bien.

ooOoo

Coincé à son bureau McGee ne savait plus comment calmer son angoisse et son chagrin. Après avoir lu le rapport d'autopsie de Ducky, il avait appris que sa petite sœur était accro à la drogue. Il comprenait mieux désormais ses problèmes de trésorerie. Cependant il n'en revenait toujours pas, il n'arrivait pas à se faire à cette idée. Il était près de vingt et une heures et il n'avait rien réussi à avaler de la journée. Malgré tout il n'avait toujours pas faim. Il n'osait même plus parler avec Tony qui était d'une humeur massacrante. Lui aussi n'avait pas beaucoup mangé comme en témoignait la sandwiche à peine entamé déposé dans sa corbeille à papier. Abby arriva alors en trombe.

— Je sais d'où provient la chevelure ! s'exclama-t-elle avec son exubérance coutumière.

McGee et DiNozzo se redressèrent sur leur siège comme un seul homme.

— Elle provient d'un site internet, elle a été achetée en ligne, les yeux d'Abby brillaient d'un éclat de victoire, tu vas nous faire un des tours, Tim, et remonter jusqu'au compte en banque.

— Et comment !

L'enthousiasme transparaissait sur l'expression faciale des trois jeunes gens. Après avoir piétiné toute la journée, ils avaient enfin une piste. L'informaticien commença à taper sur son clavier. Abby et Tony se positionnèrent derrière lui, tandis qu'il craquait les bases bancaires du site. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes enfin, un nom clignota sur l'écran.

— Putain ! jura Tony décontenancé.

C'est ce moment que choisirent Gibbs et Ziva pour sortir de l'ascenseur. Ils ne souriaient pas et leurs mines étaient sombres.

— On sait qui c'est, amorça McGee en tournant l'écran vers eux.

Gibbs posa la photographie sur le bureau.

— Ce qui confirme notre hypothèse.

L'équipe se regardait en silence, quand Abby commença à parler.

— Elle nous a bien eu, aucune preuve en notre possession n'est valable devant un tribunal. La photo prouve seulement qu'elle connaissait Sarah, le piratage de McGee est illégal, quant à la graphologie du carnet c'est loin d'être une science exacte et Tim n'a pas d'alibi.

— Ce que j'ai du mal à comprendre c'est pourquoi McGee, continua Ziva.

— Oui pourquoi ? renchérit Gibbs en fixant le concerné.

— S'en prendre à moi c'est affaiblir toute l'équipe, tenta l'informaticien.

— Non il y a bien plus que cela, ajouta Ziva.

Abby lançait des regards de droite à gauche, il semblait que l'envie de donner une information la démangeait cependant elle se ravisa. Elle jeta néanmoins un regard noir à Tony. L'Italien ferma les yeux et pris une grande inspiration.

— C'est à moi qu'elle en veut, dit DiNozzo.

Mcgee baissa la tête.

— Ce serait plus logique, oui, mais ce n'est pas dans ton appartement que nous avons trouvé un cadavre, s'énerva Ziva l'inquiétude pour son plus jeune coéquipier se reflétait dans sa façon de parler.

— Laisse le parler Ziva, l'enjoignit Gibbs, je suis curieux de savoir ce que Tony pourrait nous dire...

— Rien, coupa McGee, rien du tout.

— Vous voulez que je passe la vidéo de votre interrogatoire, elle est très instructive.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard paniqué.

— Je… je croyais que je l'avais effacée, bégaya Tim.

— Je suis désolée Timmy, s'excusa Abby, j'ai trouvé des photos de…dans l'ordinateur de Sarah, et je ne pouvais pas garder cela pour moi. J'en ai parlé à Gibbs, il m'a demandé d'analyser la bande…

— Merde Abby ! cria l'informaticien.

— Ne l'accuse pas, modéra Gibbs, elle essaie de sauver ta peau, puis il se tourna vers Tony, et toi tu mériterais que je te retire ta plaque pour avoir caché des preuves essentielles dans une enquête.

— Je pourrais comprendre ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Ziva.

— Pas ici, répondit leur patron.

Gibbs prit alors le chemin de la salle de réunion. Quand ils furent seuls et protégés des regards extérieurs, il lança alors une vidéo sur leur écran.

Ziva put voir Tim et Tony dans la salle de réunion :

— _Il faut dire la vérité le bleu, formula Tony._

— _C'est impossible, tu le sais, souligna Tim._

— _Tu pourrais dire que nous avons bu un verre de trop et que tu es resté dormir chez moi, persévéra l'Italien._

— _Gibbs n'est pas idiot, j'ai déjà dit que j'étais avec une femme mariée, il va t'accuser de mentir toi aussi. En plus Ducky m'a fait une prise de sang tout à l'heure, Abby remarquera forcément que mon taux d'alcoolémie était parfaitement inexistant, se défendit le plus jeune._

_Tony se rapprocha alors de Tim. Ils étaient proches, trop proches physiquement l'un de l'autre**. **L'Italien posa alors sa main droite sur la joue de son coéquipier._

— _Si tu crois que je vais te laisser te faire accuser comme ça, tu te trompes lourdement, exposa Tony, je vais tout dire à Gibbs._

Le ton tendre surpritla jeune femme encore plus que leur proximité inhabituelle.

— _On va se faire virer tous les deux. Si tu crois que le NCIS va accepter que deux de ses agents entretiennent ce genre de relation._

— _Si la situation ne tourne pas en ta faveur, attends-toi à ce que je parle, le bleu. Il lui caressa la joue. McGee posa sa main sur la sienne_

— _Je sais, sourit-il._

La neige signifiant la fin de la bande apparut sur l'écran. Complètement ahurie Ziva bloquait sur l'écran. Ensuite ses yeux allèrent de l'un à l'autre : Tony gardait son air arrogant, elle savait pourtant que ce n'était que façade. Elle ne serait jamais doutée… Pourtant Tony lui avait bien parlé d'uneaventure homosexuelle à l'université lorsqu'ils avaient faitce voyage à Paris et elle lui avait ri au nez, pensant qu'il se moquait d'elle. Et si à ce moment là il avait tenté de se confier ? De lui parler de son histoire avec McGee ? Ce dernier d'ailleurs quitta la pièce précipitamment, vraisemblablement pour les fuir.

— Suis-le ! ordonna Gibbs à Abby, et convaincs-le de témoigner en ce sens !

La gothique avec un petit sourire contrit pour Tony les laissa tous les trois.

— Il a encore du mal à assumer, l'excusa Tony avec un air penaud puis plaisantant, c'est moi qui l'ait fait sortir du placard.

— Et toi, tu assumes ? s'étonna Ziva.

— Non…si…maintenant oui.

Il défiait Gibbs du regard.

— Tu témoigneras en sa faveur ? demanda le chef d'équipe.

— Pour qui tu me prends ? le défia Tony.

— Si tu avais parlé avant, nous n'en serions pas là, lui reprocha le plus vieux.

— Mais oui j'aurai dû aller voir Vance depuis le départ et lui dire que deux de ses agents masculins pratiquent la sodomie en privé !

— Ne sois pas vulgaire ! le gronda Ziva.

— Ha oui ! répliqua Tony, et que crois tu qu'il va arriver ? L'équipe va être démantelée pour de bon cette fois et Gibbs ne pourra rien y faire. Si le NCIS peut supporter avoir des homos dans ses agents, il n'acceptera pas que ce soit étalé au grand jour. Et que dire du fait qu'ils sont coéquipiers, que ça fait plus d'un an qu'ils se cachent au nez et à la barbe de tous. On va faire la une de tous les journaux à scandale !

— Vous auriez dû nous en parler, nous sommes vos amis, appuya Ziva.

— L'équipe aurait été séparée de toutes les façons, continua l'Italien.

— Non, nous…

— Demande au boss, l'arrêta Tony.

— Il a raison, dit Gibbs.

— Mais… voulut persister Ziva.

Gibbs coupa court à la discussion en se levant.

— Je vais voir le directeur pour le mettre au courant des événements, je ne serais pas surpris que certaines photos compromettantes circulent déjà, c'est une question de temps avant qu'il en ait un exemplaire sur son bureau, puis menaçant, vous deux trouvez moi cette fille !

* * *

_Voilà vous savez tout, je dois avouer que j'étais plutôt stressée à l'idée de vous révéler qui était l'amant de McGee. J'ai hésité longtemps. Est ce que j'annonce d'entrée que c'est un slash ? Est ce que je ne le dis pas ? Et puis j'ai pris le parti de laisser la surprise. Sinon ça gâchait toute mon histoire._


	8. Mélancolie

_Il reste du monde après la dernière révélation ?^^_

_Voici donc le nouveau chapitre avec un autre révélation de taille. On arrive bientôt vers la fin. Il reste deux chapitres plus l'épilogue qui est commencé mais pas encore totalement écrit._

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Mélancolie

Il était plus d'une heure du matin. Tony n'avait pas revu McGee depuis la grande révélation. Même s'il le savait entre de bonnes mains avec Abby, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour lui. Cela faisait beaucoup en une journée. Il avait d'abord découvert sa petite sœur pendue dans son appartement, il avait été suspecté du meurtre de celle-ci, il y avait eu cette sordide histoire d'inceste, puis il avait découvert cette infâme affaire de drogue et dettes. Pour enfin découvrir que c'était un coup de cette femme pour vraisemblablement se venger de Tony. Pour couronner le tout, ils avaient été contraints de dévoiler la vraie nature de leurs rapports, et il n'osait même pas en imaginer les conséquences.

Ziva et lui travaillaient d'arrache pied pour retrouver la suspecte, visiblement l'appartement qu'elle avait eu à l'époque était toujours à son nom. Ziva tentait depuis plus de vingt minutes de convaincre l'agent de la compagnie d'électricité de garde d'accéder aux fichiers clients et de lui donner le nom de l'abonné de ce fameux logement.

— Que vous soyez préposé aux pannes m'importe peu, j'ai juste besoin de ce nom et vous y avez accès donnez-le moi, j'arrêterai de vous faire perdre votre temps. Je peux aussi réveiller le juge, mais habituellement vos collègues acceptent de me révéler l'information sans avoir recours à un mandat, le menaça-t-elle.

La personne qu'elle avait au bout du fil, lui donna visiblement satisfaction, Tony dénota un changement dans son attitude, un éclair de triomphe illumina son visage. Elle remercia son interlocuteur avant de reposer le combiné sur son socle.

— C'est elle, triompha-t-elle.

Tony se leva.

— Allons-y, décréta-t-il.

— Maintenant ! s'exclama l'agent David.

— Nous n'avons pas une seconde à perdre, rajouta l'agent DiNozzo.

ooOoo

Seul avec Ziva dans la voiture, Tony conduisit jusque chez elle. Il connaissait parfaitement le chemin pour l'avoir fait des dizaines de fois.

— Je te dois des explications, entama-t-il.

— A quel sujet ? questionna-t-elle.

— McGee et moi…

— C'est ta vie, tu en fais ce que tu veux, ça ne me regarde pas, le coupa-t-elle.

— Justement si ! insista-t-il.

Il y eu un silence dans la voiture, il continua plus calmement.

— Ecoute, je sais que tu attendais peut être une ouverture de ma part.

— J'y crois pas, tu ne changeras jamais, dit Ziva avec un ton incrédule

— Et je dois bien avouer que pendant un moment j'espérais aussi que tous les deux… puis un soir Tim et moi…

— C'est Tim maintenant, s'amusa-t-elle.

— Tu me laisse finir, se crispa l'homme.

— Vas-y, je suis toute ouïe, un soir… l'encouragea-t-elle.

— Un soir, reprit-t-il, pour le taquiner j'ai flirté avec lui, rien de bien méchant. Tu te souviens cette histoire où je me suis fait passer pour une sorcière du cinquième niveau ? il n'attendit pas sa réponse, enfin ce jour là il m'avait énervé, il avait résolu une enquête et faisait son fanfaron, je lui ai alors sorti que je m'étais fait passer pour une femme pour lui avouer mes vrais sentiments à son égard. Il n'a pas réagit à la pique comme je l'attendais, il a rougit...

ooOoo

Dans le laboratoire, assise sur son siège préféré, Abby écoutait attentivement McGee, lui tenant les mains.

— Je me suis senti idiot à ce moment là, le sang m'était monté aux joues comme un collégien, je ne sais pas si tu peux imaginer.

— Parfaitement Timmy, je suis sortie avec toi, lui rappela-t-elle.

— Pas faux, j'étais affreusement gêné parce que j'ai très vite compris à son visage que c'était une plaisanterie et aussi parce que c'est à ce moment là que j'ai arrêté de me mentir à moi-même, expliqua l'auteur.

— Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? questionna la gothique.

— Rien.

— Rien ?

— Nous avons passé des jours à nous éviter…

ooOoo

Ziva était suspendue aux lèvres de Tony.

— Je l'ai finalement invité à boire une bière chez moi, je lui ai alors parlé de ma bisexualité. Il m'a avoué s'être découvert récemment des attirances pour la gente masculine, une chose en entrainant une autre…

Tony ne termina pas, le reste leur appartenait à lui et Tim. Il se gara dans une ruelle. Ils avaient encore quelques pas à faire jusqu'au hall du bâtiment. Ziva en profita pour mettre les choses au clair.

— McGee et toi ça à l'air d'être du sérieux. Tu es amoureux ça se sent.

— A quoi tu vois ça ?

— A ton sourire quand tu parles de lui, le taquina-t-elle.

L'homme sourit en baissant la tête comme pris en faute.

— Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, je suis vraiment heureuse pour vous.

Il poussa doucement la jeune femme de l'épaule.

— C'est là, l'informa-t-il en sortant son arme et indiquant une porte.

Ils sonnèrent plusieurs fois en vain. Finalement un homme d'une quarantaine d'années vint leur ouvrir après quelques minutes. Ziva brandit sa plaque.

— Où est-elle ? questionna la jeune femme.

— Dans la chambre, montra l'homme.

L'agent DiNozzo le bouscula sans ménagement, il connaissait parfaitement l'endroit pour y avoir passé beaucoup de temps il y avait de cela quelques années. Assise dans son lit la jeune femme blonde tentait tant bien que mal de cacher sa nudité sous les draps fleuris.

— Bonsoir Jeanne, formula l'Italien.

— Bonsoir Tony, répondit la fille de la grenouille.

Il attrapa des vêtements féminins sur la commode

— Habille-toi, tu es en état d'arrestation, lui dit-il en lui jetant le paquet de chiffons à la figure.

ooOoo

Vance fut sorti de son lit au petit matin. Jeanne Benoit était en salle d'interrogatoire, Gibbs l'attendait. Le directeur n'avait pas beaucoup dormi, les confidences de son agent hier sur les relations discutables qu'entretenaient DiNozzo et McGee l'avaient tenu éveillé une bonne partie de la nuit. Le NCIS allait se retrouver dans une tempête médiatique sans précédent avec cette affaire. Il voyait déjà les gros titres expliquant que la fille de la grenouille avait été l'objet d'une mission sous couverture il y avait quelques années : un agent du NCIS l'avait séduite pour obtenir des informations sur son père. En femme amoureuse délaissée pour se venger, elle avait tué la sœur de l'amant de celui qui s'était servi d'elle, essayant au passage de faire accuser le frère endeuillé du meurtre. De plus les deux hommes réputés hétérosexuels, non content d'être amants en secret, étaient coéquipiers. Un soupir d'agacement s'échappa de sa bouche quand il comprit qu'elle ne se gênerait pas non plus pour accuser McGee et sa sœur d'inceste.

Il glissa un cure-dent entre ses lèvres avant de pénétrer dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Le scandale allait être retentissant, il risquait d'y laisser sa tête.

* * *

_Et voilà^^ certains avaient deviné qui était la coupable je les félicite. La semaine prochaine un chapitre centré sur Jeanne et sur ce qu'elle a fait._


End file.
